dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Central City
Central city, is the main city of earth, at the center of the largest continent. It is a huge and rather advanced city, at the heart of it is the King of the World King Furry's Castle and residence. A Phantasmal Meeting It was night in Central City, and Lilitu walked silently through the alleys at the edge of the city. Once she had found a suitable location, she closed her eyes and unleashed a radial blast of telekinetic force - clearing the immediate area. Lilitu focused, reaching out with her power into the Other World, and plucked one of its' inhabitants from it. Using its' mind as a template, she created a shell in its' likeness - a body for the spirit to inhabit, and waited for it to manifest fully. As the body faded into existence, the inhabitant suddenly jerked away before looking around. "Kas notiek? Kur es esmu?" he said focusing on Lilitu, expecting her to understand. "Lilitu, unfortunately, can only speak English." Lilitu replied. "She trusts that the one she summoned is capable of understanding such a common tongue." "Es sakrato." He says, before clearing his throat. "It has been a while since I've needed to use the language of the common world. Tell me little one, where am I?" He asked, his time speaking in her tongue with a slight Latvian accent. "Central City." Lilitu replied, "Who is Lilitu addressing? She has brought the demon here to answer questions, and she would like to know the name of the demon she is asking." "My apologies if I didn't know what was going on Lilith. I am Animus Pheadra." He said bowing. "Tos neatdzīvoda viote gelu gele bos mana, bek lītz xam, es eszu jūfu rīfībā (This wold will eventually be mine, but until then, I am at your service.)" "Animus only has limited time here, so Lilitu thinks they should get to business." She didn't comment on the very-much intentional usage of the name 'Lilith,' however. Lilitu closed her eyes once again, and the various scattered debris from the initial telekinetic blast began to organize itself and place itself into various bins in the alley. "She wonders as to how much knowledge he possesses in regards to resurrection." "Bringing back the dead is a pesky business and takes time depending on the quality. Why must you ask this question?" He questions standing up slowly. "Lilitu has someone she wants back. She wonders if that was not obvious." She replied immediately, opening her eyes once the nearby area was clean. "She has attempted to pull them from Other World, much as she has pulled Animus, but has failed every time..." "A novice such as yourself shouldn't be attempting such dangerous goals. You damage the soul if done incorrectly." He replies, his red eye glowing dully in the alley. "Es ne veikt savas domas vēl, jūs varētu būt noderīga, lai man. (I won't take your mind yet, you could be of use to me.) Now then, how much longer can you hold me here?" Lilitu took a deep breath, keeping quiet for a moment, before exhaling and opening her eyes. She seemed somewhat less tense, "Lilitu can keep Animus here as long as she can concentrate, or as long as she is here, too. She was aware of the difficulty, but believes it was not a lack of skill that was the problem, but an incomplete ritual." "Skilled or not, you are still a novice. This kind of magic is demonic, and does require a cost to be given. Usually in blood, and hardly works without the demon tongue." He said grinning. "How far are you willing to go for your goal?" "There are few things Lilitu would not do." She replied, "She is aware of the costs...and the price of failure." She said, glancing down towards her hands - a barely-visible shudder going through her body. She took another deep breath, then exhaled. "I see you have tried this once before. Tell me, or rather, show me, what you saw." He said walking over to her and looking into her eyes with his red eye, glowing brilliantly now. "Atklāt man atmiņas, kas nomoka šo prātā. (Reveal to me the memories that plague this mind.)" Lilitu stiffined up, inhaling sharply, eyes open wide as the memories were relived again - Animus could only see fragments, but Lilitu could see everything. A ritual circle around a coffin. A moment later, perhaps, the lid was lifted. Something on the ground, with indistinct shape and seemingly writhing in pain. In another fragment, there was another human - female, perhaps. Finally, the nameless thing on the ground, laying still, as Lilitu stared at her hands - covered in blood. Her concentration was broken, and the telekinetic shell vanished - sending Animus back to the Other World, albeit the mental link lasted long enough for him to see and remember the fragments. Lilitu remained standing, seemingly frozen in place and staring at her hands for some time. After this period, she seemed to slowly recover, blinking, before holding her head and returning home. Before she left, however, she pulled out a journal and wrote a new entry. No progress tonight. Returning home. The Anima Apartment Questions and Answers Lilitu was home, and had just finished eating when she decided to summon Animus again. Once again, she just plucked his spirit from Other World and thrust it into a telekinetic shell she created. Animus woke up startled before seeing Lilitu. "Oh, it's you master." "Lilitu would like to know if Animus has any more information for her." Lilitu immediately got to business. She didn't offer Animus any food - not only did she eat most of it, but Animus couldn't exactly eat in his current state. The apartment looked extraordinarily clean and tidy, however, everything artfully arranged to extreme precision. There were a few paintings on the wall, perfectly level of course, there wasn't a single unwashed dish in the sink, etc. "I learned that you're a complete neat freak. May I know your last name, or must I give you more information first?" He said. It seemed jokingly at first, however his face gave away that he was completely serious about everything he said. Lilitu blinked, "Lilitu's last name is Anima. She is curious as to why Animus would like to know." "I might have met your sister. She beat the crap outta me like you do." Animus said sitting on the ground and picking up some dust for Lilitu. Animus suddenly flickered slightly as Lilitu's concentration almost broke, as she froze up. She took a deep breath, before exhaling. "Lilitu would like Animus to explain." She asked, eyes narrowed. "Well she came to the Demon Realm for some reason when Starr showed up, and he tried to attack her. I would've stopped him had she not beaten him, and then when she was about to use hostility at me, I retaliated and got creamed." He said, his face still serious. "Did she get hurt? Did Animus hurt her?" She said, and Animus very quickly realized that since he was currently inhabiting a telekinetic shell created by Lilitu, she could essentially control what he felt right now. In particular, he felt a pressure at his throat - not choking him or anything, but the threat was clear. "Didn't you hear me say I got creamed? If I did hurt her, it obviously wasn't bad, or physical." He said, creating another, sturdier telekinetic shell around himself. After a moment, she released the pressure on Animus's neck. "...Very well, Lilitu believes Animus. Of course, if Luminita was hurt, and Animus was the one who did it..." She opted to not finish the sentence, "So, does Animus have any more information for Lilitu?" "I discovered a stronger location for your spell in the mountains, as it houses an unusual amount of demonic energy, and a stronger incantation that has similar effects to your original one." Animus said, grabbing paper and writing his findings on it. "You do realize you can summon my physical body here correct master Anima?" "She can? Hm." Lilitu focused briefly, attempting to summon Animus to her apartment, before she glanced at the paper. His body became more solid and he stretched himself out. "Much better." Too bad I'm under her control, I might've had fun here for a while. "Lilitu notes that Animus is free to stay here until her time here is up." Lilitu said idly, writing in her journal. Potential lead found - mountainous region. Also, did Luminita enter Other World briefly? "If you need me, I'll be sleeping on the floor right here." Animus said curling up on the floor. An Attempted Theft Lilitu was at home - alone, currently repairing some damaged clothing for Luminita. It was fairly quiet, and she was just at her kitchen table with a sewing kit. Kidd peeps his head through the kitchen door of the house he just broke into. He sees a girl sewing on the kitchen table. He also sees some pricey looking candle sticks and a paitning on the other side of the room. He tip toes over and puts the sticks and painting in his bag before tip toeing back out of the room. Kidd slammed right into a forcefield that seemingly blinked into existence as he tried to get out. "Lilitu would advise that the thief returns what he took. They only hold sentimental value, for the most part, as well." Lilitu said quietly, not even pausing in her work. 2 Energy levels nearby, quite strong, strange for a place like this, especially since their both right next to each other ''Mason thinks as he is walking the streets of Central city ''Man I hate places like this, well, let's go crash their party ''Mason continues to think as he begins to walk towards the energy levels, as he floats up and knocks on the window. Kidd smirks "Well bollocks... Ye got me girly but may I say just how lovely you look." He places her belongings on the wall. He turns to the window "Yar mate can't ye see we're 'avin a moment?" he closes the curtains. "So as I was saying you certainly are a sight." He smirks and takes a swig of rum. Mason fires a ki blast through the window shattering it, as he floats in "You guys have quite the energy levels" He admits still floating The glass shards seemed to just stop in midair just before they hit Lilitu, "Lilitu would like for both strangers to leave her apartment." She said, having just finished mending Luminita's clothing. Folding it neatly, she finally turned to face Mason and Kidd. "Yargh matey don't ye know it's rude to break into a fine ladys home. How very rude of you si-" Just then he grabs the candles and dives out the window. "I'm sure I could sell these for a pretty penny." he says as he lands on the ground and begins running down alley ways. Suddenly, Kidd felt a force around his neck - an invisible force, likely telekinesis. It rapidly started intensifying as he got further from the apartment. Meanwhile, Lilitu got up, spoke briefly to Mason, "Lilitu wonders if the stranger would be willing to help her find the thief." She asks, before simply jumping down - falling slower than normal, and casually walking after Kidd. ''His energy is roughly 20 meters away, okay concentrate, you can do this, you've seen the memories enough times ''Mason thinks as he puts 2 fingers on his forehead and vanishes, reappearing in front of Edward "You know you're going to have to return those" he says stopping Edward dead in his tracks and referencing the candles (I also want to mention, when he appeared in front of Edward he was floating upside down, with his arms crossed) "Yargh you may be right matey... considering what that witch 'as done to me. 'ere take the damn things." He throws them at Mason "What manner of witchcraft is she using on me I don't know but I am brighter than to be messin with a witch." he says angrily. "ye just can't find anyone to rob without someone gettin' huffy o'er it nowadays..." Lilitu caught up with Kidd, catching the candles with her telekinesis. "Lilitu does not appreciate thieves." She said, almost imperceptibly narrowing her eyes. The candles floated over to her, now hovering around her. Mason still upside down questions Edward "So what's up with your attire? are you pretending to be a pirate or something?" Kidd looks annoyed at Mason "Mate I am I pirate, me dad were a pirate same as 'is dad and 'is dad before 'im. No games 'ere." he points a gun at Lilitu "Ye 'ad best let me neck go girly I ain't too fond of bein' messed with by a witch." "Lilitu would advise against using firearms on her." She said simply, and the pressure was reduced - about half of what it was. "Oh, so you ''are a pirate" Mason says "Then what are you doing on land? aren't pirates usually on the seas?" he questions Edward as he shoots a ki blast at his hand that's holding the gun, causing him to drop the gun, it makes a clang as it hits the ground "Lilitu wonders why the thief would be a pirate in the first place." Lilitu questions. Kidd sighs but smiles a bit. "Look mates it aint all that simple is it? I ain't got no crew so I can't be plunderin upon the 'igh seas an I need to be makin' a livin' somehow don't I? Stealin' is just what I do." He smirks "Anyway I think Ima be on me way." He begins sneaking off. Mason floats in front of Edward "You wouldn't happen to have a ship, would you?" He questions the pirate. Lilitu, after the objects were returned - indeed, she made sure they were returned, as anything else Kidd stole from her suddenly flew out of his pockets towards her - released the telekinetic force around his neck, and turned to return home. Kidd smirks "'course I do, The Monarch she's called, best ship to sail the seven seas. I merely am lackin a crew mate. Why ye askin?" As soon as Kidd says "They Monarch" Mason's mark becomes a solid red (it's a black X on the back of his right hand), it begins to burn as Mason clenches it tightly, wincing "I originally asked for water transportation reasons, but now, I need to go to your ship, this X on my hand, it's some kind of mark" he explains "it shows me these memories of some guy, I don't quite understand it yet, it burns and becomes red, like it just did, when I'm close to a memory, and this one is serious, bigger than any I've had before." Kidd seems uniterested "Eh sure, why not mate. I already 'ave a couple of my pals on my ship anyhow. C'mon I'll take yehs there you can meet me mates and 'opefully yer 'and'll stop 'urtin'. Stay on my ship ain't free though I'll 'ave you know." He smirks and leads the way to his ship. Mason follows behind Kidd, still clenching his hand. An Unusual Meeting Lilitu was in her apartment - on the far right of the apartment complex, on the second floor - currently examining her completely shattered window. It was a day after she encountered Kidd and Mason, and she was currently debating on the best method of fixing the window that Mason broke. Tsurugi was in Central City trying to find clues connected with the past world, who then passes by Lili's apartment which she was trying to fix, although while trying not to be noticed by anyone, he coincidentally crosses his paths by her. Without warning, a deafening bang echoed throughout the area as Lilitu suddenly fired a Telekinetic Pulse, blasting the remaining shards of glass out of the windowframe. It didn't cause any damage, as Lilitu could control her telekinetics to an incredible degree. Of course, this happened right as an unfortunate Tsu was right under the window. The glass shards wouldn't reach him - Lilitu made sure none of it would actually leave her apartment - but the sound... Tsurugi would instantly visually notice the Telekinetic Pulse, "Kamui!..." he muttered to cover himself in void element - visually he's there however technically his parts of the body are dematerialized to separate dimension until the echo ends. He glanced at Lumi "That element..." Lilitu's eyes briefly locked with Tsurugi's, giving no indication that she even heard - or was affected in any way - by the pulse. If Tsu looked closely, he could see a slight distortion in front of Lilitu's face - she was bending light to act as a lens. In other words, she telekinetically created a magnifying glass to get a better look. Upon realizing that Lilitu was inspecting Tsurugi - When he wanted himself concealed from everyone - He quickly activates Kamui with a word leaving his mouth "... Crap!" - Although he was able to be there, while dematerializing himself, in otherwords make himself invisible, it was too late. Lilitu's head tilted almost imperceptibly - and Tsurugi felt a force act upon him. It was not a physical force, nor a mental force, but it seemed to pull at every single fiber of his being. In an instant, he found himself elsewhere - right next to Lilitu, in fact, who was looking right at him. Tsurugi also noticed that he seemed to feel two things - what his body, back on the ground, was feeling - and what he could feel now. Category:Locations Category:Earth